Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus including a power saving function of a display, and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When a printing instruction is transmitted to an image forming apparatus, such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), from a mobile device, such as a smartphone, via a network, a data transmission destination needs to be previously set in the mobile device. As a setting method, the data transmission destination is displayed as a bar code on an operation unit of the MFP, and the mobile device reads the bar code. According to such a setting method, a network setting and a network search need not be performed on the mobile device side, so that setting work can be simplified.
In recent image forming apparatuses, various functions have been prepared with respect to a setting at an image formation. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-23564 discusses an image forming apparatus that sets an auto clear time for each setting operation mode set by a user. The auto clear time is a time for automatically deleting contents set so far. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-188713 discusses a copying machine including an auto clear timer function for a guidance mode that is started by turning on a guidance key and has a setting time longer than that of a normal auto clear timer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-157637 discusses an information processing apparatus that automatically performs processing for shifting to a power saving operation mode when there is no input continuously for not shorter than a predetermined period of time. The power saving operation mode is a mode (function) for reducing power consumption by turning off a liquid crystal display (LCD) of a display panel.
When an image forming apparatus displays a setting content as a bar code and a mobile device reads the bar code, the display of the bar code can disappear before the reading of the bar code is completed. For example, when it takes time to start up and operate an application for reading the bar code in the mobile device, a power saving function can operate. As a result, the display is turned off, so that the display of the bar code disappears.